There's Something About Lily Evans
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Every year, on the first of September, Lily Evans never fails to capture the interest of James Potter. R&R?


Just because I'm bored.

Disclaimer: I don't remember being blonde or British, so obviously I'm not JK Rowling. I would love to meet her though.

**THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT LILY**

I.

"See ya, Snivellus!"

Sirius Black and James Potter howled with laughter as the redhead dragged her greasy-haired companion out of the compartment, sparing the two of them an angry look as she left. "Can you believe that guy? To think he actually wants to be in Slytherin!" James laughed. '"That girl with him seems like a Muggle-born though. She said something about her sister not being in Hogwarts. Either she's Muggle-born or her sister's a Squib. Red hair... She might be a Weasley. But I've never seen her before. So, probably Muggle-born", Sirius told him thoughtfully, his finger in his chin. "But I think I found the perfect target for pranks", he added, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah!" agreed James, "but that friend of his is a bit snooty. She's on her way to becoming a prefect with that attitude of hers. She's too uptight for an eleven year old."

Sirius nodded. "Let it go. I hope we don't get sorted the same house as those two, eh?"

Unfortunately for them, they did get sorted in the same house as one of them. The greasy-haired kid, whose name was Severus Snape (they found out later on during the Sorting), got his wish and was sorted to Slytherin. His red haired friend, they discovered was named Lily Evans, however was sorted to Gryffindor, along with James and Sirius. She glared at James as he went to the Gryffindor table, but James couldn't shake the feeling that Lily Evans would be a bigger part of his life than just a mere schoolmate.

II.

James's eyes found the redhead among the sea of students scrambling to board the Hogwarts Express. Her hair was longer, it now reached her waist, and she gained a couple of inches in height. James saw her hugging her parents goodbye and waving at them as they went back to the other side of the barrier. A scowling blonde girl also hugged her grudgingly, but James noticed the look of disdain in her eyes as she looked at the surroundings.

"Oi, Evans!" he yelled at her, waving frantically. She merely spared him a look of exasperation and turned away pointedly. He smirked to himself as he set off to find his best friend. Judging by the way she reacted to his greeting, Lily still hadn't forgotten the numerous pranks they pulled on her and Snape the past year. Of course, it was mainly on Snape, but she usually defended him, which more often than not resulted in her being on the receiving end of the pranks. He boarded the train and quickly found the remaining Marauders-they came up with the name last year- in a compartment by themselves. He grinned at Lily as she passed their compartment, she in turn, glared at him. He saw Snape catch up with her and she brightened almost immediately. He felt a surge of anger and a need to rip Snape to shreds and fry him in his own grease. He didn't quite understand why, but he ignored it as he went inside the compartment, instead focusing on the prank the others were planning on the Slytherins.

III.

"Oi, James!"

Sirius was waving at James, waving maniacally. He knew why his best friend was so excited, this year, they're third years, and they get to go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Beside him was his mother, waving his younger brother Regulus off.

"How're you, Sirius?" James asked.

"Fine", Sirius answered. The steam engine whistled, and Sirius strode off to say an abrupt goodbye to his mother while James gave his parents a final hug. The two of them boarded the train, waving to their parents as it began to move. When the station was out of sight, they started searching for their friends amidst the students walking up the hallways. He noticed the Gryffindor girls in their year in one of the compartments, laughing and talking. Sirius was talking to Marlene McKinnon, asking her if she saw Remus and Peter. James's eyes travelled to the attractive girl sitting across Marlene. That red hair seemed so familiar...

"C'mon James, their compartment is not far", Sirius said. "James?"

James wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixed on the redhead.

"Who's that?" James asked Sirius as he closed the compartment door, nodding towards the girl.

"I didn't notice..." Sirius stared at the girl, who was unaware of it and continued talking to Marlene and Alice Prewett. Then Sirius's eyes grew wide and he gasped dramatically. "Blimey, it's Evans!"

James looked again at the girl. She looked nothing like Evans! But it had to be true. The dark red hair and green eyes could only belong to her. She seemed to have outgrown her awkward stage and she looked more confident. Her hair was shorter and no longer too straight and lank; it fell in graceful waves just below her shoulders. She was wearing a white hair band, pushing her hair away from her face, which he noticed had cleared of freckles. Her green eyes also looked brighter, seemed to reflect emotions like a mirror to one's soul. _Stop it, James_, he berated himself mentally, _she's making you sound like a dunce! _She also looked a couple of inches taller and –dare he admit it? - looked absolutely beautiful in the pale yellow dress she was wearing.

_Since when did Evans look so beautiful?_

Marlene stopped talking and raised her eyebrows at James, who turned a bright shade of pink and ran off as Lily turned to look at him.

"Seriously", Sirius said as they entered the compartment where Remus and Peter were waiting, "you looked like you were gonna drool."

But James wasn't listening. All he could think about was how beautiful Lily Evans has become.

IV.

James scanned the crowd at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, looking for a certain redhead. After a while, he finally spotted her, deep in conversation with her mother. Her father was hauling her trunk into the luggage compartment. After a couple of minutes, she was approached by one of her best friends, Alice. Alice greeted her parents, who smiled at her back before bidding them goodbye. The two girls waved at them as they walked back to the barrier to King's Cross Station.

Soon, they were joined by the rest of their friends, Lily pausing to smile at Severus Snape who was with his own gang of Slytherins. James sneered at the exchange, he still could not believe someone as amazing as Lily Evans could ever be friends with a slime ball like Snape. He didn't dwell on his thoughts any further because merely moments later, he was tackled by Sirius, who was being followed by a laughing Remus and Peter.

"Still pining after Evans, James?" Sirius chortled.

James turned bright red at the mention of Lily's name, making his friends laugh harder.

"Shut up", he said half-heartedly.

"Don't worry. I know despite the numerous rejections she lashed out on you last term, she's bound to come around!" Remus said, being his usual encouraging self.

"Now let's go find a compartment!"

They found an empty compartment near the end of the train and James sunk to a seat.

"I really don't know why she won't go out with me!" he said miserably.

"Maybe you should try not to be so much of a prat", Remus suggested.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That doesn't work! Girls like bad boys!" he scoffed.

"Not Lily. She hates James because she thinks he's nothing but a prat who likes hexing people for fun", Remus countered.

Sirius ignored him. "I'm telling you, you should try to impress her with extravagant proclamations of love."

James was staring at the scenery outside the window, not even paying attention to his friends' conversation.

_I'll get you to go out with me someday, Evans_, he decided. Lily passed by their compartment later that day, as she and Alice were chasing the lunch cart. He watched her buy cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs, grinning as Alice grudgingly took out her wallet and paid for everything.

He stared at how her hair was long again, now reaching halfway down her back, but still in wavy curls. She seemed to have gained a couple more inches in height and developed womanly curves in all the right places. Her skin, though not tanned, emitted a healthy glow, giving her an almost ethereal aura about her. She was wearing an emerald green dress, bringing out the colour of her brilliant green eyes, which shone with laughter. She made her way back, thanking Alice for paying with a mischievous smirk on her face. Alice was grumbling about losing a bet, but laughed as Lily shoved a chocolate frog into her mouth.

As the sound of Lily's tinkling laughter grew faint, James smirked to himself.

_I will definitely do whatever it takes to get her to go out with me._

V.

After a year of further rejections from Lily Evans, James was determined that the new term would be his chance to woo her into dating him. He found her talking to her parents, like she always does before she boards the Hogwarts Express. He noticed her sister Petunia (he did some research on Lily and discovered this on their third year) sneering at anyone who passed and Lily casting nervous glances at her. Petunia seemed to be complaining about something, and their parents sighed. He heard them bid Lily good bye, and she smiled up weakly in response. "Bye", she said, hugging her parents for the last time. Lily attempted to hug her sister, but Petunia impatiently turned on her heel and stalked off, their parents following her, blowing kisses at their youngest daughter. Lily looked sadly at the barrier before turning and boarding the train.

James made to follow her, but he saw her being approached by Snape. She talked to him until he was called by Avery and Mulciber. She looked dejected, but immediately cheered up when Alice, Marlene and Mary arrived, engulfing her in hugs. James smiled. At least she wasn't alone anymore. He watched them laugh and entered a compartment, no doubt already sharing stories of their summer.

He went to their compartment and whipped the door open, startling them. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want, Potter?" she asked, her hands reaching for her wand.

"I just want to ask if you would like to put the past behind us and go out with me, Evans", he said casually, throwing in a (what he hoped to be) charming grin. Her eyes reduced to slits as she stood up and walked towards him. "Not in this lifetime, Potter", she growled, obviously unimpressed, "now get out before I hex you!"

"Someday, Evans, you'll know that you want me. Until then, I'll be waiting", he told her, winking at her before he closed the door and left.

As he walked off, he heard the titters of Lily's friends and her disgruntled, "Shut up".

"Where have you been, James?" asked Remus as James joined them, sinking into the empty seat beside Sirius.

"Visiting my lady, of course", he answered casually.

"What did she say?" Sirius said, already expecting the answer.

"No", James said, ruffling his hair. "But she'll come around."

"I highly doubt it", Sirius proclaimed, slouching in his seat. "If you asked me, I would say that after two years of stalking the girl and being rejected, it's better to just give up."

James ignored his last comment. "She's the only girl I've ever liked."

"So? Find a new one", Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"You say that like it's that easy", James said, frowning at his best friend. "You've never been in love. You just have flings."

Sirius sat up. "And you see why I don't have problems?"

"Yeah, and a lot of angry ex-girlfriends", Remus muttered.

"Your point?" Sirius asked.

"You've got a reputation, which, might I add, is not a good one", Remus told him in a disapproving voice.

"Can we get back to my problem?" James said, ruffling his hair. It was a nervous habit he couldn't stop doing.

"Just be yourself", Remus advised. "And stop picking on people."

"Aw", Sirius groaned. "That's no fun! Remus, don't you have a Prefect's meeting to go to?"

"Trust me, James", Remus said, glaring at Sirius and making his way out of the compartment. "It takes time for her to like you back."

James seriously considered that idea.

"Wait, do you know who's the new female Prefect?" Sirius called out. Remus paused in his steps and answered simply, "Lily."

VI.

James was prepared.

This year, he was determined to stop following Sirius's schemes and instead follow Remus' advice on how to gain Lily's affection. No more hexing innocent people and being an arrogant prat. He was determined to prove to her that he was more than a spoiled, pampered git and that he could be a good person too. But she was not too fond of him at the moment, especially after the incident last year, which resulted in the end of her friendship with Snape. On one hand, he was happy. She deserved better friends than that slimy Death Eater-to be. On the other hand, he saw how hurt she was when he called her "Mudblood" and the loss of her once-best friend. He was ready to make it up to her, to do whatever it took for her to forgive him. He was ready to make amends.

He saw her at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, of course, with her parents. Her red-haired mother seemed to be comforting her. She smiled gratefully at her mother and father, who joined them after taking her trunk to the carriage. He saw her father kiss her forehead and telling her words he couldn't hear. Her mother linked hands with her father and walked back to the barrier together after bidding her goodbye and giving her their final hugs and kisses.

"James", his mother was saying.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked. His mother sighed. "James, what's bothering you? You seemed distracted."

"Remember what I told you about what I did... the one I said I didn't mean? The one that hurt the girl I liked?" he told her resignedly. She nodded.

"Lily Evans hates me", he blurted out. "I really like her, but she hates me."

"The James I know is not a thoughtless bully", Mrs Potter said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "You are a kind, loyal, brave young man. Be yourself around her, and allow her to like you for who you are. Believe me, James. Show her who you are and maybe she'll come around."

"Thanks, Mum", he said. "You always know what to say."

Mrs Potter kissed James's forehead. "And you'll know what to do. You're a smart boy, James. You'll know what's best."

"Love you, Mum", said James, hugging his mother again.

"I love you too, James", she told him. "I love you very much. And if this girl still doesn't see how wonderful you are, it's her loss."

"I think you're being biased. You're my mother", James said cheekily. Mrs Potter gave a hearty laugh as the Hogwarts Express whistled.

"Get on", Mrs Potter said. "Have a good term."

"Bye, Mum!" James waved. "I will. Tell Dad I'll write later on."

He jumped on board, just in time. The train began moving and he waved at his mother until she was out of sight.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius called, using James's new nickname. "How's your summer?"

"Great! Yours?"

"Awful. My parents are really insane! I can't stand living in the same house as them anymore", Sirius groaned.

"You know, if you ever want to leave, my house is always open", James offered.

"Thanks, Prongs", Sirius said gratefully. "I knew I could count on you."

"Welcome, Padfoot. Now where are the others?"

"We've already found a compartment. Remus is in the Prefect's carriage, but he'll join us later", Sirius said. "Come on."

Remus didn't join them until after lunch. However, someone else joined them in their compartment.

"Mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full", Marlene McKinnon asked.

"Sure!" Sirius said happily, scooting over to give them room. Marlene sat beside him, followed by Mary, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend and their dormitory mate.

They began playing Exploding Snap, until Sirius's eyebrows began to singe, causing everyone to erupt in fits of laughter. A while later, Remus and Lily arrived. James gaped at Lily, wondering how she could manage to come back every year looking more beautiful than the last. She saw him and frowned. James caught the look of disdain on her face.

"Lily, could we talk?"

Lily looked up, mainly because she was stunned that he used her first name. "Why?" she snapped.

"I just want to tell you something. I swear, I won't ask you out" he said sincerely. Lily scrutinized him for a moment then nodded, leading him out to the hallway.

When they were out, she faced him, her arms crossed, looking expectant.

"I'm sorry, Evans", he said. Lily tried to hide her surprise. "I'm sorry for causing the prank that led to the loss of your friend. I'm sorry I'm such a git. I'm sorry I'm such an arrogant prat. I'm not proud of what I've done, and I hope we could start over. I hope you could forgive me."

Lily was silent for a while. She finally sighed. "You know, you didn't tell Severus to call me Mudblood. You were an arrogant git, you know. But I guess, it wasn't entirely your fault. I'm sorry too, for being horrible to you. I'm sorry for being harsh and all. So... let's start over?"

She stretched out her hand, and he took it, looking stunned. She smiled at him, that lovely smile that reached her emerald coloured eyes and making them shine more than they usually do.

_Who knew? Maybe Remus was right, _James thought happily as he and Lily walked back to the compartment, a smile on his face.

VII.

James was excited and nervous at the same time. His parents had dropped him and Sirius, who ran away from home during the summer and stayed at the Potters', off at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, leaving almost immediately due to some business they have to attend to. They did wish the two of them a good term, and bid them goodbye. The Head Boy badge in his pocket felt heavier, especially because he has a feeling he knows who the Head Girl would be. They met Remus, who was saying goodbye to his mother. He smiled when he saw them coming, and hugged his mother for the last time. Mrs Lupin looked tearful, but she smiled gratefully at the boys who made her son feel welcome and cherished.

The boys went on board and Sirius waiting for Peter in a compartment while James and Remus went to the Prefects' Carriage. Inside were the Prefects and, in all her glory, the new Head Girl. James knew he was right.

Lily Evans.

She looked at Remus, smiling warmly. "Remus, we've been waiting for you. Okay, now that our Head Boy is here-"

Remus cut in, "Sorry, Lily, but I'm not Head Boy."

Lily's eyes widened and she tilted her head in confusion. "You're not? Then who? There's no one else who could be..." Then her eyes darted to James, who was smiling sheepishly at the doorway. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Lily, James is Head Boy", Remus explained.

"How?" Lily said loudly. "No offense, Potter, but you're not even a Prefect!"

"Believe me, Lily, I don't know either", James said, shrugging. "The only explanation I could find is that Dumbledore has lost his marbles."

"I guess he does know what he's doing", Lily said distractedly, obviously still trying to absorb the fact. "Well, Potter, come on in, we have to start the briefing."

James entered, pinning his Head Boy badge on the front of his sweater. He and Lily became, well, not enemies, but not yet friends over the last year. She yelled at him less and even laughed at some of their pranks. They were also able to hold decent conversations without fighting. It may not be much, but James was happy. Lily confided in him last year that she never hated him and that fact alone made him feel like he's won the lottery.

The meeting ended, and Lily seemed impressed with his input. She gave him an appreciative smile as the Prefects left for patrol.

"Congratulations, James", she said. "You don't mind me calling you by your first name, do you?"

"No it's fine", James said, grinning. "Lily."

She smiled back and dragged him out to do their rounds. James felt ecstatic. Lily wasn't angry at him and he gets to spend a lot of time with her performing Head duties. It just may be the year. It might be the year she gets to know him better and say yes.

VII.

"Do you realize that the next time we get to see this station we'll be seeing this as parents?"

Lily Evans was smiling, a dreamy look on her face. Her boyfriend James Potter had his arms around her shoulders. They were sitting on a compartment with their friends, on the way back from their seventh and final year in Hogwarts.

"I know", James told her, "and of course, our kids would be the most attractive students aboard."

"Our kids?" Lily said, cocking an eyebrow. "Who told you I'm having kids with you?"

At this, James smirked. "Of course, me! I know you're having kids with me!"

The rest of their friends laughed. Alice and Frank were looking lovingly at each other. "At least Alice and I are already engaged", Frank laughed.

"I beat you to it, didn't I, Lils?" Alice said.

Lily just ignored her and hugged James. Sirius made gagging noises as Remus and Peter laughed appreciatively.

"Finally got the girl, eh, Prongs?" Sirius smiled, genuinely happy that his best friend finally won Lily's heart.

"I just got lucky", James said, kissing Lily, who giggled.

The others began gagging again, Sirius made puking noises.

Lily sighed contently in James's arms. "To the rest of our lives!" Sirius said, raising a chocolate frog.

"To the rest of our lives!" echoed the others, raising an assortment of sweets.

_The rest of our lives can wait_, thought Lily happily, still in James's arms, _right now, it's just me and James and our friends, and that's exactly the way I like it._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review! And if you liked this, please read and review my other stories. Virtual hugs! Go push that review button to tell me if I did well or should go back to writing in a hole. My last story got a lot of hits, but no reviews! People, have a heart! Give me some motivation at least!

Oh, and any advice on how to get more reviewers? I've been writing like hell but most of my stories only get like less than 10 reviews. Makes me sad. I'd like to know how to gain reviews...

Sigh. Review!


End file.
